Morning Erection
by Zackaria
Summary: Snake!Bestiality, Yaoi, Lemon. Sasuke wake up and decide to take care of his morning erection, but something goes in the way XD


------

MORNING ERECTION  
By Zackaria  
16/08/2006

_Word count_: 2 061  
_Pages_: 4

_Status_: One-shot  
_Fandom _: Naruto  
_Pairing_: Sasuke and... er... well  
_Genre_: yaoi, pwp (even I hate that 'word', well, we can't say that there is a plot, so... ")  
_Type_: one-shot  
_Warning_: Snake!Bestiality ! yaoi, lemon, so PG-17 at least ! X3 I'm not responsible for any mental damages, you're warned XD

_Other_: my mother tongue is French. And I'm not that good in English. I asked if anybody was willing to beta me, but hadn't got any responses yet so...  
The fact is that I tried to write it in French and it didn't work at all, so I made it in English I'm mad, am I not? XD   
Plus it's my first fic in Naruto's fandom (I wrote several fics for Harry Potter, but only in French ").

_Copyright_: All belong to Masashi Kishimoto and well, I think its better for the characters XD and I don't make money with that 'thing'.   
------

Sasuke awoke with the sensation that something shouldn't be there.  
He was in his bed. He was in the bedroom Orochimaru gave him. It was a plain room, with nothing much than a bed and a wardrobe.  
And yet, something disturbed him enough to awake him.  
He shifted slightly on the sheets, careful to play his role of sleeper, and try to hear anything that could be different from usual.  
But the only sound in the room was his own slow breathing. He also could hear the distant rumble of some guys in training outside.  
He waited some more, just to be sure and then let the sleep recall him again, cursing his newly acquired paranoia. Living amongst Orochimaru's men certainly didn't help him to relax.

Sasuke was slowly falling asleep when the sensation came back. And it came back full force.  
The shinobi turned around abruptly, facing the room with his nastiest glare, ready to send back to hell anybody who disturbed his sleep, even if it was Orochimaru himself.  
At first, he didn't see anything. The room was arranged so that a quick glance could see even in the corners and no shadow was left.  
Sasuke frowned and sat down on the bed, back to wall, ready for an attack.

A move at his left drawn his attention. The blanket had slide down to the ground during the night, and the intruder was hiding under it.  
It was too small to even be a child, so, probably an animal. But how the hell an animal could have come in his room, with the door locked from the inside, and no other opening?

The blanket shifted again, and it seemed closer than a minute ago.  
Sasuke took a deep breath, and tried to erase his memories of the things he saw in Kabuto's laboratory. That would explain the 'enter god know how' part. Somewhat. Well, if it was one of his Frankenstein, better kill it now, it would be a gift for the 'thing'.

Not wanting to afraid the beast, he gently caught one side of the blanket, and pulled it away without jerking.  
At first, he thought it was a tentacle, and began to wonder what the hell Kabuto had done again.  
Then, he recognized the tail.

Orochimaru's pet lifted its head toward him and pull out its tongue. Sasuke remembered that it was able to smell (or maybe taste) his emotions. Or something like that. Not that he cared. Sakura was the dictionary one, not him.

He relaxed slowly, and lay down again. It was probably dangerous with the snake at not even thirty centimetres from his head, but if it had wanted to kill him, it would have done it a while ago. And it wouldn't do anything more than what Orochimaru said. That was one of the only thing sure in this place.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to rest a little longer. He could feel the steady stare of the beast on him, but apart from killing it – which was unfortunately forbidden – he couldn't do anything much than forgetting it.

With a sigh, he turned over, and grumbled against his morning erection which was slightly annoying.  
He shifted once more and stared at the ceiling. He pinched his arms to focus on another thing and went back motionless for a few minutes.

He knew it was extremely futile to even hope his erection would deflate alone, but, whatever. With irritated movements, he jerked off his clothes, and lay back, legs wide spread.

He spared a quick thought for the snake, but hell, not that he could do anything about it. And so, he took his problem in hand, determined to go over this rapidly.  
He knew by experience that putting some effort into it was faster and more effective. So, concentration and clever strokes.

That probably explains why he was never aware of the snake sliding up the bed. In any case, it took him great amount of self-control, when he felt the cool skin against his leg, not to simply kick it out of the room. Which wasn't probably a great idea.

The snake's head was between his legs before he could do anything, and he wasn't fool enough to try to catch it with bare hands. With anything else, by the way.  
Well, all he could do was to wait and not move. He slid his hand down his erection and rested it slowly on his thigh.

The top of the snake's body was now on his belly but he still felt the tail slide on his knees. What the hell, how long that beast was?  
Eventually, the cool skin stopped to move, and he tried not to think of where it had come to a halt. Well, at least, he would become a real emotionless ninja with that eunuch thing...

The angle of view was very awkward. His pillow wasn't thick enough and he couldn't move, so he ended staring at the ceiling with the very top of his stomach in the bottom of his eye range. All he could see of the animal was a spot of dark green when he squinted very hard. Which was quite painful.

He probably could take that as training. Could be good enough for his patience and stillness. And for him to learn to put up with a straining erection during critical situations.

He was beginning to feel a little angry when the heavy form decided to move again. His right hand was trap under the smooth skin and he wondered why it felt that nice on his body. Right before he kicked himself – mentally – for thinking such a disgusting thing.

The snake curled around his belly, elevating its head at the same level of his erection. Now he was able to see the beast, and it wasn't really a relief. It seemed even more impressive that way, with its inhuman stare and its flickering tongue.

The tongue got out a few more times, and Sasuke began to wonder what it could possibly mean. Orochimaru's pet seemed a little bit too much interested by his erection than his self-control could consider. He didn't even want to imagine what the sick bastard did with his pet, thank you very much.

Unaware of Sasuke's curses, the snake approached its head of his aching erection. Much to Sasuke's distress, that traitorous part of his body seemed to take some interest in the smooth sliding of the beast and the cool skin which brushed against his balls from time to time.

His brain was screaming at him to do something – even if he didn't know what – but he managed to forget it a little too fast for his mentality. Right now, he was too busy observing with a strange fascination the beast to even realize that he straightened himself up on the elbows.

The snake drew its attention back on the boy, to see if he was going to move again. When it was obvious that the human wasn't rejecting him, it turned its attention back on the erection. The boy didn't seem to mind, and the reactions of his body seemed pretty the same that those of his master.

Calmly, the beast slid around the erection, curling its body until it saw the boy cringed. That was the signal. It loosened a bit its hold and began to slide up and down, slowly at first.

The human emitted an interesting noise, between shock and gasp, and the snake decided to try to see how much it could come out of this mouth before the hard thing between its body would deflate.

Sasuke felt his arms becoming too weak to lift him any longer. Obviously, the beast was used to do that shameful and unimaginable thing, because it was way too skilled for his liking... It must have been trained told him a distant part of his conscience. Or Kabuto played with it. Or both.

Anyway, all he could do was lying flat on his back, while the snake squeezed and slid along his erection with a maddening dexterity. He spread his legs wider and whimpered when the soft tail stroked his inner thighs and his balls.

Next thing he knew, he was making pleading noise: the tip of the tail was pushing against his ass, and well... He should have jerked away, he should have hated it. But all he could do was drawing back his knees against his chest and pant.

He knew it couldn't work. Ninja all knew a time could come when they would need their body for a mission. They were trained to that. The theory only, though, because even if they were a lot more mature than the other children, even ninjas weren't inhuman enough to use children body, not in that way at least.

He was painfully aware that he was babbling but he couldn't do anything more. He was moaning also, but that, he would never admit it.  
And he just knew that it couldn't work. Without preparation, he was going to be ripped apart, even if the tail was far less big than a human erection. And he needed lubricant dammit! In any case, it was what he wanted to say, even if all he did was mewling, because the snake was slowly penetrating him, without stopping to stroke his erection.

Sasuke tensed, waiting for the inevitable internal damages, but the tail smoothly entered him, centimetres by centimetres. The skin was cool and soft, almost satin-like. It slid against his own skin, and something sting a little in him. It was like the snake emitted some fluid that irritated his sensitive parts but still enabled the penetration.

The ninja tried to forget what was happening, and focused on the practical side of the thing: how the hell the beast could slide in him without grease or anything. The rest of its body was dry against his skin, except for the sweat that... Oh god.

The stinging thing inside him was his own sweat. His body was so damp that the snake was able to use it as lubricant. Hell, he couldn't like that enough to sweat that much and-

A movement of the tail suddenly sent sparks of pleasure in front of his eyes, and he lost his thoughts. He lay boneless again and had to concentrate on the snake, on his erection, and most of all, on his ass. Not that he could do anything much.

He found himself waving his ass to gain more of that tail, and more of that blinding bliss. The snake seemed to understand – or maybe it smelled his need – because it stroke faster and went deeper in him.

Sasuke felt like a whore, a pervert, shaking in time with a beast, and moaning like the lowest of the slut. But while his brain was overwhelmed with horror, his body knew what was good for him. And his instinct screamed to him to slow down or he would come too soon. He didn't wanted it to stop now, he wanted it to long and he wanted to get that fucking orgasm now and he didn't knew what he wanted anymore, apart from that fucking snake and his moving tail.

He let go of his brain definitively and just felt. He felt that squeeze on the bottom of his erection, followed by a quick thrust in his ass, and another, deeper that time and he saw the stars again.

He focused on the thrusts, one quick, one twisted, one deep but not what he wanted. Again others thrusts and oh yes, finally, the sparks!  
He felt his orgasm pushing his way inside him, and came, crying out without any shame, panting and swallowing with difficulties.  
He was still dazed when the snake slide down of the bed and disappeared god know how. He was too overwhelmed to react, and still floating in the aftermath of the greatest orgasm of his twisted life.

He was dozing off, and he didn't care the slightest. He was stinky all over the body, his ass was a little sore, but he couldn't help but be relaxed.

He thought of the snake, and understood that, somehow, he was going to have some hard time to come back to his usual exciting dreams for morning erections.

- End –

Er... I think I'm crazy. Somebody can call the nice doctors please? XD

And don't forget to tell me what you think of this little thing please !


End file.
